


The Trip to the Movies

by Toma2121



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toma2121/pseuds/Toma2121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Jake go to the movies aka what should have happened in that theater in New Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip to the Movies

Bella was breathing hard, but at least she finally had some space to clear her head…well as clear as it would get in a movie theater bathroom. She was proud that she had kept him away; Jacob was too good of a guy. And she was broken, he didn’t deserve that. But man he was making it hard to resist. Bella was sure Jacob knew what he was doing to her. When he grabbed her hand, the sparks that spread through her entire body…

Stop it, she said to herself. She turned on the sink and splashed some cool water on her face. She didn’t wear makeup, lucky for her, or that moved would have been tragic. She wiped off her face with a towel. And then she saw him, Jacob, in the mirror.

Jacob was standing by the door and she could tell something was off. Though his face was that of a teen, he looked like a man, ravenous hungry, like he could take her any minute. And it was turning her on.

“Jacob, what are you doing in here? Somebody might catch you.”

But he didn’t leave, instead opting to lock the door. Bella was in disbelief as he sauntered over to her. He had gotten so big in the few weeks since she had last seen him. She had thought it steroids but he said something about P90x. She was still skeptically, but he carried it well. He was wearing a tight shirt, one that showed every sinewy muscle.  
Bella jumped out of her trance, backing up until she bumped into the sink. But Jacob closed the distance quick, coming till there was no more than 1 to 2 inches away. The heat coming off Jacob’s body was stifling, but what really caught her attention was his smell. She was sure he’d showered before coming but she picked up on the wonderful aroma of sweat and trees, Jesus he was intoxicating.

Jacob leaned his head down, their lips almost touching. His heart was racing as he felt her cool breath on his face. He was tired of waiting for her to come around, tired of being just a friend, 2nd place. His manhood was on the line (and rock hard).

“You deserve the world Bella and you deserve to be happy. Let me make you happy,” he said rubbing her arm, sending sparks through her body.

“Just say the word and I’ll leave.” He knew he was winning her cheeks were flush and her eyes were lustful. He could even smell the pheromones coming off her, man she smelled good enough to eat.

“Jacob we shouldn’t,” she said in something more like a sexy whisper than a demand. Wait, what the hell was she doing? Of the million of things running through her mind. He stared into her eyes and smirked.

She couldn’t even get the next words out before he closed the distance between them. She could feel his hardness. Focus Bella, she said to herself to no avail. Everything about him was compelling her, his scent, his body. She groaned unconsciously and that was all Jacob needed.  
Her lips were soft, good God. Years of crushing and pent up longing came spilling out. He was going to erase Edward’s memory right there, or at least make her think twice about the choice she had made.

The kiss that was once chaste became passionate. Jacob helped Bella wrap her legs around his waist, lifting Bella onto the sink. This position gave him great access to ground himself into her core. Bella for her part, had her hands all over Jacob, exploring, touching. She ran her hand under his shirt and Jacob broke the kiss to take off his shirt. She ran her hands over his body memorizing his rock hard physique.

Bella probably could have died and gone to heaven right there, but there was more to come. Jacob reached his hand down to unbutton her jeans, but she reached her hand down to stop him.

Why did she stop him? God he had to sense that she wanted him to keep going? Jacob smiled and leaned into her.

“I promise it will feel good,” he whispered huskily in here ear. He kissed his way down her neck as she released his hand. God he was finding every spot, igniting her, keeping her body ransom from herself. He could have said anything right then and she would have complied.

She whimpered when Jacob broke away and kneeled down. He grabbed her zipper with his teeth (he’d wanted to try that forever) and unzipped her jeans. But taking them off proved to be harder than he thought.

FML for deciding to wear these skinny jeans, she thought as it took tons of wriggling and Jacob’s super human strength to get them off.

“Well I thought it would take an army to get those off, I’m impressed.”  
“Wait till you see what I can do with my tongue.”

Bella couldn’t wait, leaning back as Jacob got back on his knees again between her legs. He lifted her right leg on his shoulder and she settled on the counter.

Jacob for his part was debating on whether to dive in or savor the moment. But his scent was driving him crazy. Fuck it.

Oh My God. Every nerve Bella had was firing on all cylinders after his first lick. Bella was about to come, but Jacob backed off, instead choosing to kiss her inner thighs and every once in a while blowing on her sex. She was on fire and Jacob just kept taunting her, building up her desire to unreached levels. When she thought she would die of frustration, he went back at her core with slow deliberate strokes of his tongue. She was reaching her peak, when she looked down and caught Jacob’s gaze.

And she came. HARD. She bucked and grabbed aimlessly, only managing to pull a few loose towels from the dispenser. Lord was THAT what she had been missing with Edward?  
Jacob was loving it. He had held her steady after making her cum hard. And he hadn’t even pulled out his bag of tricks yet. Bella had barely come down from her first orgasm before Jacob went back to work. God his tongue was like magic, moving in so many ways he had Bella seeing stars. And he was a quick learner, realizing what would have her speaking in tongues or get her legs to shake uncontrollably. It was all she could do to grab onto his hair and hold on for dear life as he drove her to wave after wave of pleasure.

“Oh Jake!” She cried out, almost bucking off the counter. But Jacob just helped her ride it out.

After about her 10th (according to Jacob) or millionth (she had lost count), Jacob got up. Bella was on another planet, in a daze so happy she didn’t care if she came down, but she saw well enough to see Jacob licking his lips. He looked sexy as hell standing there, hair a mess from Bella’s hands and his body with a light sheen of sweat.

“Now time for the main course,” he said, sliding his hands down his pecs, abs and to the belt on the top of his jeans.

RING! The bell signaling lunch woke her up. She met up with some of her friends. They had been given permission to have lunch off campus and she was going to take full advantage of that offer. When they got outside, she saw him. Jacob on his motor cycle, looking like Brando in On the Waterfront.

“Jacob what are you doing here?”  
“Well you looked like you could use some fun, so I thought I’d kidnap you and take you to the movies.”

The movies. Oh yeah this would be fun.


End file.
